qiafandomcom-20200214-history
Justice
Justice is the eighth episode of the second season of QIA. Summary Sarah faces her trial. Blurb “During this trial I intend to demonstrate to you that Miss Cunnington is a liar, a deceiver, a murderer and a criminal.” - Rupa Kalsi Three months ago, QIA Agent Sarah Cunnington was forced to go on the run to try and prove her innocence – and Brent Hall’s guilt. However, her choices and actions have led her into further trouble, and now she’s been arrested, she faces trial. If she is found guilty, she will be thrown into the Void for eternity. Now she – and her friends – must fight to save her life… Synopsis Reunited with Sarah, Hafiz makes a deal with Hall to allow Enora to act as Sarah's defence counsel, though only on the condition that Rupa leads the prosecution. The two sides begin amassing their evidence. Hafiz persuades Hamilton to let Sarah return to 2002 in a last-ditch effort to find Jarrad Foley, but they are unsuccessful. Tom, now embarking fully on an affair with Emma Foster, suddenly begins to regain his full memories. However, before he is able to tell anyone, he is shot in the chest. Sarah's trial commences, presided over by Judge Florence Delaney. Testimony is heard from Hamilton, Hafiz, Ben Scallon, Denny and Emil Salastas for the prosecution, and from Tereza Porizkova and Sarah herself for the defence. The judge deliberates, then returns with a verdict of not guilty on three of the four counts of which Sarah is charged, but on the fourth charge - quantum terrorism - she finds her guilty. Bletchley, 1943 Charles is threatened by a groundsman, Reg, who is jealous of his relationship with Mollie Barton. Credits Starring Sarah Cunnington Tasneem Hafiz Tom Burt Enora Gallou Rupa Kalsi Denny Franklin and Ethan Taylor* Also Starring Brent Hall Guest Stars Dan Hamilton Ben Scallon Emil Salastas Tereza Porizkova Lauren Burt Emma Foster and Florence Delaney *credit only Jumps None Trivia "Justice" marks a notable departure from the usual structure and themes of QIA, with the latter half being in the style of a straight legal procedural. Many previous events from the series are referenced during Sarah's trial, including: * Sarah's recruitment into the QIA by Brent Hall ("Sarah") * The Berlin 1933 mission and the murder of Chris Darby ("Berlin") * Sarah's breaking out of Jack Harringer from the Void ("Unnatural", "Witchfinder") * Ben Scallon's deal with Jack ("Rome") * Sarah and the Sweeper Team's involvement in the Dubai 2016 mission ("Jack") * Alan Burns' alleged beating of Tom Burt and subsequent death (Reclamation") * Sarah's arrest and escape in Nigeria (Reclamation") * Hafiz's promotion to Captain ("Home") * Denny's concerns about being sidelined in favour of Tom ("Fugitive") * The Santorini 2007 mission and the rest of the February 2020 infractions ("Misdirection") * The Rome 1981 mission ("Rome", "Northolt") * The Toledo 2011 mission ("Sides") * The Bury 1645 mission ("Witchfinder") * The Prague 2020 mission, the murder of Hank Ortiz and Tereza's arrest ("Rupa") While Ethan is credited, he does not appear in this episode. Pete Morris appears, but uncredited. Availability Episode 6 can be purchased on Amazon. It will also be included in the Season Two, Part I box set. Category:Episodes Category:Publications Category:Episodes